1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to optics, and more particularly to lens covers such as used in covering lenses for cameras, scopes, laser illuminators, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical lens covers fall into two categories. First is a relatively low cost rubber cap which flips upward to reveal the underlying optics. The second is a multi-blade mechanical iris, such as found on high-end digital single-lens reflex (DSLR) lenses. While this second category is more costly, it is also sturdier and more effective.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved lens covers. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.